


Faasan owning a chicken farm

by AlaMa



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 spoilers, Chickens, Lucilius and his chicken changed my life, Lucio gets like one whole line, M/M, crackfic, has like 1-2 hints that Belial likes him but that's about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMa/pseuds/AlaMa
Summary: Faasan, Belial, and their daily chicken life.
Relationships: Belial & Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 15





	Faasan owning a chicken farm

**Author's Note:**

> I asked what I should write, and someone told me to write this, so I did, no no I'm not complaining I love every new Lucilius-chick picture that's been coming out these days they're all masterpieces.

Give praise for he has no equal, Lucilius, better known as Faasan, had a chicken farm.  
COCKADOODLE DOO.  
So every morning he'd get up at 6am to go feed his chickens and pick up any new eggs, his beloved (not) partner was Belial (of course) but he never really bothered to wake up early, mostly because he was immune to the loud rooster sounds, and Cilius never bothered to wake him up by force.  
He liked to spend his time eating roasted chicken in front of his chickens, he also never had second thoughts about feeding his chickens with chicken meat or eggs, why would he?  
Lucilius hated his chickens as much as he loved them, ultimately, apparently, he just didn't care about them (shock). But he kind of liked the farm life, kinda, somewhat, maybe.  
Now, where on earth (skydom?) did Grandpa Cili find a chicken farm? Lucio provided him one, because he kinda felt bad for having these 2 idiots (geniuses) sit around in a drift doing nothing all day, so one day he walked up to them in sunglasses and asked them what would they like to occupy their time with? And so Cili said: Give me chickens, lots of them.  
Nobody ever found out what it was that compelled him to say that, that day, ultimately, nobody cared.  
The true answer was that Faasan had a small, weak spot for white and fluffy creatures, also good food, so he decided to fuse the two in one.  
Because he didn't really like the idea of eating dogs.  
But honestly after doing this for months, he kinda got tired of eating chickens, eggs, chickens, more eggs, and some more chickens.  
They got creative, tried all sorts of cooking methods, but they were both just so fed up.  
Diet aside, they did like taking care of the farm.  
He probably enjoyed a bit too much chasing after the chickens, the way they run, the sounds they made, the way they squirmed under his arms.  
"Sooo if all of our chickens have chicks with each other, then we slaughter the parents, take care of the chicks, then they grow up and have more eggs, and the cycle continues for quite a while now, does that mean that after some point we started forcing them to be in an incestuous relationship?"  
"Shut up Belial."  
"Since we're having a farm anyway, why not ask that cosplayer to bring more animals here? Pigs are tasty."  
"They're too dirty, I don't want to."  
"Cows?"  
"... Milk sounds nice."  
And so:  
"No."  
Lucio decided that they had to pay for their crimes by eating chicken til the end of time.  
Belial was sweeping the floor humming as he observed his beloved creator run outside chasing chickens, aah, what a wholesome sight, he closed his eyes in satisfaction, it was just them in this world, them, their little house, and their chicken children, it was his best life.  
Hmm but if he were to compare chicken to children, then they were eating their children.  
... Oh well.  
It wasn't much later when Faa came back inside, covered in mud, scratched all over, agonizing chicken under his arms, a look of satisfaction on his face, he too was living his best life it seems, not that he'd admit it.  
They even decorated for holidays, chicken easter, chicken summer, chicken christmas.  
They'd look at their old photos and fondly recall the occasion of past events, and the taste of the pictured chickens.  
Well all chickens tasted the same, except not.  
"Aaah, I remember this one, we made it chicken soup right?"  
"I believe so."

"Belial, how about I remodel you with chicken specs, and then you'll have chicken wings-"  
"I'd rather not."  
Belial was starting to worry that the love of his life was developing an unhealthy obsession with chickens.  
He did talk to them after all...  
"... Ah hell..."  
Another tiring day of working at the farm, another sweet night going to bed wearing their chicken onesies, tomorrow would be yet another exciting chicken day.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> "chicken" is used exactly 30 times and I'm living for this.


End file.
